


Love conquers all

by Mi_YounG



Series: The Heart Wants What It Wants [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angel Family, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dysfunctional Family, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortality, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Magnus Bane has sibling, Malec, Marriage, Mortality, Mother-Son Relationship, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Ruler of Hell, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/Mi_YounG
Summary: *Gentle warning: OC as the main character (Magnus has a brother)**Post-'Angel of darkness'Malec's relationship was put to the test on the subject of immortality. Meanwhile, a new threat was coming. Asmodeus wanted Magnus to help him rule Edom, while Alec was busy dealing with his people's troubles. In the end, what did they choose? Love? Family? Or will they accept their fate in separate ways?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles) & Original Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Heart Wants What It Wants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《爱能征服一切》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851  
> ————————————
> 
> For those who new to me / my works:  
> I am a forever newbie writer who follows heart and intuition. My works usually have unknown future plots and VERY SLOW to update.  
> Because I don't have a habit to write a story outline and I have a very busy real life, thus everything depends on my mood.

Midnight. The young shadowhunter team and Magnus were running fast and chasing the demons along the dark alley. Their panting sound and racing heart getting unstable when they saw the demons ready to jump into the flaming portal which appeared on the wall. 

“Magnus, do something!” Jace yelled when he drew and activated another angelic rune on his left wrist.

Meanwhile, Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, he waved his hands immediately to perform the magic trick, trying to freeze the demons. Luckily the spell worked on time, the demons were frozen before they’re jumping into the portal. 

“Make it quick! I can’t hold them long!” Magnus shouted to the young shadowhunters. He maintained the same posture, gritted his teeth when he felt the demons trying to fight back his magic.

Alec and Isabelle quickly running towards the demons with their seraph blades. Jace who always the fastest among them, already stood behind the frozen demons and trying to finish them with the seraph blade too. 

Clary alerted the others when she noticed few more flying dragons were appearing in the dark sky. “Guys, look out! We got new companions here!”

Alec changed his weapon to his bow and quiver, aiming the flying dragon demons. Three arrows were fired at top speed at the target. 

“Nice shot!” Clary praised when she saw all the flying dragon banished in ashes. 

Alec shrugged and looked back at Clary who just finishing up a few frozen demons. “You are not bad too.” 

Clary smiled with a proud look. 

“This kind of demons’ activities definitely unusual!” Jace commented after he makes sure all the demons had been cleaned up. 

“You are right. They are not the usual ones that we always deal with. It seems many of hell demons coming here to get fun lately.” Alec sighed. 

“It’s the hell portal again. But this one looked a little bit bigger than the usual one.” Isabelle pointed to the red flaming portal on the wall. “Magnus, can you seal this portal too?”

“Let me see what I can do.” Magnus walked to the portal. Then, he first trying to use his normal blue magic to close the portal but failed. Noticed the young shadowhunters shot a curious and questioning glare on him, Magnus tried to explain. 

“Wait, please don’t judge me, I’m not doing my best yet.” Magnus hummed, then he tried to wave his hands again. This time, some red flaming magic dancing on his hands. With some soft chanting voices, all the shadowhunters happy to see the demonic portal slowly closing itself.

After all the job done, Magnus sighed heavily and looked troubled. 

“Finally. Let us back to institute now.” Isabelle said. 

“This won’t be the end. It’s just like a beginning to me. Not the good one, of course.” Magnus gazing around the dark alley. Noticed all the demons already gone for good, not even left any dust. 

“What is that mean?” Jace asked.

Alec sighed too. “Magnus, is there anything you’ve found out?”

“This kind of portal appeared suddenly in many places, it not a good sign. Plus, what you can see is that my normal magic didn’t work on it.” Said Magnus.

“So what? You did seal it properly by your magic after all.” Isabelle commented. 

Magnus sent a worried glare at all the young shadowhunters. “No. The magic that I used to seal this portal is quite different. It’s actually is what I originated from my father’s bloodline, one form of dark magic power, the more powerful one.”

“So? I still didn’t get your point, Magnus. Care to elaborate a little bit?” Jace requested.

“Is that means this kind of demonic portal was formed by the hell power?” Isabelle asked. 

Magnus sighed again, then he nodded his head slowly in silence.  
The shadowhunters gazing at each other with a curious look.

Alec exchanged a quick worried look with Magnus, then he told the others. “No matter what, we have to find out the reasons behind which caused this kind of unusual demonic activity. Come, let’s get back to the institute first.”

Magnus nodded and whispered. “I think I need to try to contact Kazaf. Maybe he knows something about this.”

“Kazaf? Didn’t he already went to travel with father last week?” Alec said. 

“But I still need to try to ask for help from him. Alexander, sorry to say this and make you guys worry, but I’m not capable in handle these kinds of hell demons and hell power. They are far powerful beyond my existing ability to handle.” Magnus replied. 

All the young shadowhunters gazing at Magnus with a silent worried look.

Alec nodded. “Don’t worry, okay? We will find a way.”

Magnus gave him a slight smile.

——————————

Alec’s bedroom in the New York shadowhunter institute.

“Magnus, is there anything that bothered you?” Alec asked in concern when changing his clothes and watching Magnus curled up himself in the bed.

Magnus blinked his tired eyes, replied in a soft sad tone. “Alexander, I’m feeling not so well.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec stopped changing his clothes, immediately rushed to Magnus’s side. Alec sat on the edge of the bed, checking Magnus worriedly. 

“Magnus?” Alec called his fiancé. 

Yeah, still a fiancé because they’re not officially getting married yet. But what they lack was just a proper wedding ceremony as Magnus hoping that he able to enjoy the equal rights with Alec in their marriage life. Thus, what they need to do is they must get someone inside the Clave management and change the particular shadowhunter-downworlder’s marriage laws. It may takes some time, but they are willing to wait for it. It’s worth to be patience to wait for the best.

After a short silence moment, Magnus finally replied to Alec.

“…I am scared.” Magnus said. 

“Scared of what?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know. But I’m feeling scared.” Magnus bit his lips. 

“You are scared something that you are don’t even know?” Alec chuckled and caressed Magnus’s cheek gently. 

“Yeah. I am truly stupid, right?” Magnus sighed sadly.

Alec reassured. “You are not stupid, not at all. Magnus, everything will be fine, okay? Don’t you forget that we still have the strongest ever back-up behind us? I believe our hell ruler father and hell prince-angel brother Kazaf surely will help us no matter what happened.”

Magnus sighed again.

Alec stroking Magnus’s hair gently. They were looking into each other’s eyes, full of affection. Magnus trying to seek some comfort from Alec. Alec smiled in understanding and slowly lying down beside Magnus, then he tugged Magnus into his warm embrace. 

“I know you might feeling sad and frustrated as you can’t contact Kazaf or neither with father. But you must know that both of them are now traveling to some unknown places, maybe they had gone on a time-travel trip as well, which made them can’t answer your calls right now. However, I believe that they will reply to you soonest as possible when they noticed you are summoning them. Please have some faith in them, okay?” Alec encouraged. 

“I can’t reach Lucifer and my other relatives too. I wonder what happened in the hell world, which caused all the hell demons having a party in our dimensions? Those hell portals should never appear here! But they are just appearing suddenly in many places, that’s truly weird!” Magnus buried his face against Alec’s chest. 

“Is that possible any warlock summoned the hell portals?” Alec asked. 

“If like that, then the warlock must be very powerful! Furthermore, not even I can open the hell portal like that too.” Magnus huffed. 

After released a sigh, Alec patted Magnus’s back softly. “Never mind, we will figure a way out tomorrow. Now, let us get some sleep first, okay?”

[To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Hey, y'all! Yeah~ New update again!  
> Slow to update/Slow burn. Not sure will write how many chapters, so please subscribe/bookmark it! XD
> 
> Looking forward to your feedback after reading.  
> Next chapter coming soon, stay tuned! Much love ya~! ^o^


End file.
